Fireworks
by XxLoveWafflesXx
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, was burned alive, and died. Peeta tries to live life without her, but finds it extremely hard...until Katniss herself visits him once again.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. They belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.

.

.

.

Peeta stared blankly at his walls. He tried to pretend that what happened to Katniss wasn't real.

Each day, he would tell himself (in denial), "Not real." Over and over again. It doesn't work. And eventually, he would drop to his knees, and cry his heart out into his hands. Every time.

Katniss died after being burned alive.

Those flames weren't fake. The Girl on Fire actually WAS on fire.

The worst part being, Peeta watched the whole thing.

He would relive it in his nightmares, and that didn't make it any better.

Peeta called Dr. Aurelius. He helped. But after their sessions, everything would come back to him, and he would continue to grief over Katniss.

It was a shame, too. Peeta loved her again. He wished he hadn't, because that only made the pain worse.

Peeta didn't have anything to live for, anymore. Katniss WAS his life. And now that she's gone...

I have Haymitch, Peeta thinks. He grabbed a pillow, and angrily threw it at the wall. He scratched the back of his head, then sighed.

Peeta, ironically, decides to go to Haymitch's house.

He knocks on the door, and no one opens. Peeta just opens it anyway, and sees the house all dark. He turns on a light switch, to see Haymitch collapsed on his table, passed out, with a knife in his hand.

"Of course," Peeta mutters.

He takes away Haymitch's knife, and puts it in his pocket.

Peeta turns his head only to see a pool of vomit. He gags a bit, then starts cleaning it up.

By the time he's finished, Peeta's grinning smugly.

He hears a groan. He turns his head, and sees Haymitch sitting up, and scratching his chin, then realizes someone's there.

"Who's there?!" He shouts. "I have a knife!" Haymitch holds his hand in a fist in the air, but then realizes it's not with him.

"It's Peeta." He says flatly.

Haymitch lowers his hand. "Oh." He coughs awkwardly.

.

.

.

After a game of chess later, Peeta goes back home, quickly avoiding his gaze from HER house.

He runs to his room, opens the window, and quickly goes to sleep.

When Peeta wakes up, the room smells of ozone.

His eyes are out of focus, so he waits for them to adjust. Peeta rubs his eyes, and looks outside.

It's pouring buckets. He's sees a flash of lightning, and hears 'booms!' from the thunder.

He smiles, because the clouds are the exact same color as Katniss's eyes. Then he frowns. Why did everything remind him of her?

He shrugs the thoughts off and watches the lightning.

Peeta loves the excitement when the sky lights up from the electricity, and when the roar of the thunder sounds.

He assumes it's about 5:30 A.M.

That's another thing he loves. He loves when it's five o' clock, so he can watch the sun come up. He can watch the dark blue sky slowly change into a bright cerulean blue.

But of course, he can't watch that, because the sky is covered in gray.

After a while, the clouds form into their large fluffy shape, in the bright morning sky.

He goes downstairs and makes eggs and bacon—"A delicious treat from the wonderful Capitol!" Peeta can almost hear Effie saying that. He chuckles, and continues eating. Alone.

He finishes his breakfast, and is satified.

He grabs his phone, planning to call someone, but he can't think of anyone, so he puts it back.

Bored, Peeta decides to go on a walk.

He doesn't know where he's headed, but continues moving.

As soon as he realizes where he's at, his heart breaks.

He's at the woods Katniss used to go to.

But something tells him to keep going.

So he enters, and just wanders around. He hears his own loud footsteps.

No wonder why Katniss wouldn't take him hunting.

He stares at the ground, and walks rather lazily; swinging his foot over his prosthetic.

Peeta sighs. Maybe he shouldn't have gone here.

He looks up, and slumps against the closest tree. It's that moment when he realizes how beautiful everything is.

With the trees scattered all over the place, the bright purple flowers, a little wooden swing, and the sun shining through the trees. Everything is just gorgeous.

At first, he's a little curious about the swing. Like, 'why-is-there-a-swing-in-the-middle-of-the-woods' curious. Then Peeta wonders WHO owns the swing.

But he just stares at it.

All of a sudden, he sees HER, in a beautiful glowing white dress, and gray ankle high boots. Her hair is down, and wavy from her braid. She has makeup on, just not too little, but not too much.

She looks amazing.

Katniss is swinging on the wooden swing, and she's grinning, and laughing.

Peeta rubs his eyes, and shakes his head, to see if he's imagining.

She's still there, laughing.

Peeta can listen to Katniss laugh all day.

He blinks his eyes repeatedly. When he stops, she's gone.

"Of course," Peeta grumbles. "Just a hallucination." One tear escapes from his glassy eyes, but he quickly wipes it off.

Peeta rests his eyes for a good five minutes, when he hears her laugh again. He eyes burst open, and he looks around, and sees her on the swing, not laughing, but smiling widely, and maybe even, flirtatiously, as if asking him to come towards her.

It's like he's hypnotized or something, because he quickly gets up, and almost stumbles. Peeta's mouth is slightly open, and his eyes are full of adoration.

Katniss's smile grows into a grin and giggles at his fail at standing up, then returns to her flirtatious smile that seems to lure Peeta in.

She actually giggled.

Peeta casually starts walking towards her, head held high.

He stops when he's right next to Katniss. She scoots a bit away from him to make room so he can sit on the swing with her.

He obliges.

Peeta pushes a stray hair behind her ear. She smiles at the gesture.

Peeta wraps his arms around her, holding her in an embrace. Katniss does the same.

"Hi," Peeta says a moment of silence.

"Hi," She whispers.

"I missed you." He also whispers. "So, so, much."

"I missed you too," Katniss grabs his hand and intertwines her fingers with Peeta's.

Peeta leans in, and so does Katniss, with their eyes shut. Their lips touch, for a soft, gentle kiss. Peeta swears that he felt fireworks. He wonders if she felt them, too.

She did.

They separated, and Katniss and Peeta grinned widely at each other.

He stood, grabbed Haymitch's knife, and carved into the tree next to them:

'Katniss + Peeta'.

Katniss chuckles, and gives Peeta a kiss on the cheek.

She whispers, "I love you," in his ear.

Peeta turns his head, to see Katniss's face right in front of his, so he captures her lips with his.

The fireworks are back, and are even bigger.

He breaks away, and whispers in her ear, "I love you too,"

She smiles happily. Peeta's glad to see the scowl that used to be on her face, gone. Katniss is just so...peaceful, now.

Katniss hugs Peeta one last time. When Peeta blinks, she's gone.

.

.

.

A/N: Well, this is different from anything I've ever written. I guess it's pretty good. I don't know, it's a little short, but took me about three hours to write. Probably because I'm writing this on my iPod, so it's more difficult. That and the fact that I'm so nervous to start SCHOOL TOMORROW.

Anyway, before you favorite or anything, please leave a review. I read them all, and save them in a special folder in my email :). But seriously, they inspire me so much. If it wasn't for all the reviewers, I'd probably wouldn't be writing. So thank you all so much. Even if you don't have an account, or are just too lazy to log in.

Just be nice though.

Byee!(:


End file.
